An imprint apparatus that molds an imprint material on a substrate by using a mold has received attention as one of mass production lithography apparatuses for magnetic storage media, semiconductor devices, and the like. The imprint apparatus can form a pattern on a substrate by curing an imprint material in a state in which the imprint material supplied onto the substrate contacts the mold, and separating (releasing) the mold from the cured imprint material.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices and the like, the pattern region of a mold needs to be aligned with high accuracy with a shot region formed on a substrate and transferred to the shot region. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259985 proposes a method of irradiating a substrate with light to heat the substrate and deform a shot region on the substrate, and aligning the substrate and a mold.
The imprint apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259985 includes a detection unit that irradiates with light a mark arranged on a mold and a mark arranged on a substrate, and detects a position deviation between these marks based on the reflected light. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259985, the detection unit detects a position deviation between the marks, and then the mold and the substrate are aligned based on the detected position deviation. However, in the method of aligning a mold and a substrate after detecting a position deviation between marks by the detection unit, it may be difficult to align the mold and the substrate with high accuracy because the position deviation between the marks may occur even during alignment.